steveswfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelos-4
Zelos-4 is a small planet located in the Outer Rim. Description Zelos-4 is mostly water, with a single continent making up the majority of total landmass on the planet. Its one major landmass is primarily plains, with swamps in the south and southeast. History The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Zelos-4 was targeted by the Confederacy of Independent Systems to join them. While King Khoro Corrina had no specific or major gripes with the Republic, Zelos-4’s location in the Outer Rim left them far from Coruscant and its influence. In addition, the Free Zelos Army rebel movement had been gaining strength and traction and the CIS was willing to give King Corrina battle droids and mercenaries to ensure that he remained in power. The fact that the Helix Syndicate, active on the planet, was in favor of the CIS instead of the Republic only made his decision easier. Unbeknownst to King Corrina, the Republic had been made aware of his wavering allegiance and had secretly sent a small group of ARC Troopers to destabilize the Confederate presence on the planet, and, if necessary, install a new regime that would not ally itself with the CIS. After a handful of operations, ARC Trooper Echo-Zeta-1 determined that the only way to prevent the planet from changing sides was to install a new government. In order to aid the troopers in regime change, the Republic sent a pair of young Jedi to assist them- Sisyphus Ajax and Cara Corrina, who happened to be a cousin of the reigning king. The Jedi and troopers engaged in a series of operations to destabilize the government and inflict casualties on the CIS forces stationed on the planet. Among their most important actions was to make contact and ally themselves with the Free Zelos Army rebel movement. Led by a charismatic-yet-brutal young man, Rondo Kam, the Free Zelos Army welcomes the Republic help with open arms. With the two sides in contact, the troopers engaged in a spree of terrorism across Zelos-4’s major cities while the Jedi and Kam fought for the hearts and minds of the common people, turning them against the King. With the war not going as well as the Republic wanted it, the Jedi received word that they needed to conclude their regime change ASAP. Sending word to Rondo Kam, the Free Zelos Army marched out from the swamps they were hiding in and laid siege to Kiletta. During the conflict, the Jedi and the ARC Troopers were able to penetrate into the royal palace, killing the Mandalorian mercenaries protecting King Khorina and cornering him. While they were looking to only arrest him and force him to abdicate, he refused and went down fighting rather than surrender peacefully. Rondo Kham took installed a new government, with Cara Corrina staying behind to assist him. Imperial Era At the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Emperor Palpatine issued Order 66. The Clone Troopers stationed on the planet turned on Corrina, killing her. While this upset Kham, he chose not to insert himself in the conflict between the newly reformed Empire and the Jedi. Given that the Empire was propping his newly established government, he was pragmatic enough to know that he had more to gain by remaining loyal to the Empire rather than lashing out due to the death of Corrina. While Kham may have had good intentions when he first formed the Free Zelos Army, this pragmatism and willingness to compromise seemingly turned him into the thing that he despised. In the name of security, he clamped down on civil freedoms. He put off free elections citing a politically unstable climate. In an ironic twist of fate, years after forming a movement to oust a tyrannically leader, a group known as the True Patriots formed with the goal of removing Kham from power. Locations of Interest Aderast Catire Helix Debtor Mines Kiletta Saprion City Category:Planets